


Choque de Reinos

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magia, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: Domino y Kemet, dos reinos en dimensiones distintas seran unidos como uno gracias a la travesura de tres chicos que no sabían lo que desencadenarian...
Relationships: Bronzershipping, Pupyshipping, Puzzleshipping - Relationship, Tendershipping - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chic@s como se encuentran? :3
> 
> Bueno mis amores, espero que disfruten esto!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

Domino

Vamos a ver... Vamos a ver... - murmuraba un rubio caminando por la casa con una expresión completa de aburrimiento, cosa que no era buena para la salud de nadie.

Malik, deja de dar vueltas que abriras una zanja en el suelo - pidió un tricolor algo bajito mirándole con un puchero - se que estas aburrido pero deja ya de dar vueltas que nos dejaras mareado a mi y a Ryou

Ryou ni siquiera me esta prestando atención mírale! - gruño el rubio con un puchero señalando al peliblanco hecho bola en una esquina con un libro en las manos, para nada escuchando lo que pasaba justo frente a el - esta demasiado ocupado estudiando encantamientos para prestarle atención a su amigo aburrido

Yugi le miro con estrés - Está estudiando lo que el abuelo nos ordenó, nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo ya que mañana nos evaluara

Todo ese libro es pan comido! Yo quiero aprender otras cosas, cosas como las del libro de alla! - regaño Malik con un puchero - ese si tiene hechizos buenos

Pero ese libro esta prohibido para nosotros hasta que no sepamos mas de magia y seamos mayores - intervino el peliblanco sin quitar la vista de su libro, pero aun así demostrando que si les estaba prestando atención.

Ellos eran Yugi, Ryou y Malik. Tres aspirantes a magos con una situación bastante peculiar - nos prohíben todo! Incluso salir, me vas a disculpar pero ya estoy arto de que me prohiban cosas - gruño Malik de mal humor.

Ellos desde siempre habían sido amigos (o bueno, casi hermanos si contamos que tienen casi la misma edad y se habían criado juntos) y se querían bastante. El mayor Malik, siendo el alocado que siempre buscaba meterse en líos. Ryou estaba en medio que era el tímido y nervioso, hasta que llegamos a Yugi que era el leal que les unía - pero el abuelo solo busca protegernos - murmuro Ryou con voz suave.

Puff! Ya me tiene hasta los huevos con eso de que solo busca protegernos, estoy arto de ser protegido - Malik se enfurruño en su lugar - yo solo quiero hacer algo mas que estar aquí y estudiar, quiero respirar aire fresco por los dioses!

Bueno... Los otros dos podían solidarizarse con el sentimiento luego de que toda su vida la hayan pasado encerrados en esta casa. Su abuelo, Salomon Mutou siempre les había prohibido salir de aquí y su única explicación era que podría ser muy peligroso para el mundo. Pero peligroso porque? Siempre se preguntaron eso pero nunca obtuvieron una respuesta clara.

Ryou suspiro mirando un punto en la pared mientras se preguntaba tanto como el rubio porque tanto lio con que saliera de aquí, paso sus manos de forma distraída por la franja que separaba en dos mitades la pared... Una franja llena de símbolos mágicos que contenían toda su energía dentro, porque de hecho el problema no era que ellos salieran... El problema era que su energía mágica saliera de esta pequeña casa.

Ryou era todo menos tonto y sabía que ellos tres eran fácilmente los magos más fuertes que tenía la aldea, aldea que de por si estaba extrañamente cerrada. Ellos podían estar encerrados pero conocían exactamente cada rostro de las personas que Viven allí, era un sitio pequeño y ver por las ventanas de la casa que estaba básicamente al centro de todo hacía que conocieran a todos al menos de vista.

Y nunca habían visto una cara nueva, le preguntaron al abuelo y este solo explico que así como ellos las personas de afuera tenían prohibida la salida de la aldea - voy a buscar a Joey, necesito que me busque un nuevo libro en la biblioteca - susurro Ryou con su usual voz suave.

Deja de leer tanto joder! - reclamo Malik aun estando de mal humor.

Pero si no leo que más puedo hacer...? - pregunto el peliblanco con voz suave mientras se mordía el labio con los ojos llorosos.

No le grites a Ryou, sabes que es sensible! - regaño Yugi con el ceño fruncido, el no entendía porque Ryou no soportaba siquiera que le hablaran fuerte sin casi romperse a llorar... Pero aun así detestaba ver a sus amigos tristes - no le escuches Ryou, sabes que es un tonto a veces

Debería conseguirse una columna vertebral y dejar de ser tan llorón - murmuro Malik en voz alta y al instante se sintió mal al ver las lágrimas terminar de caer por las mejillas de su amigo - perdón joder! No era mi...

... P-Perdón por m-molestarte - susurro Ryou con voz entrecortada.

Yugi suspiro, intentado tranquilizar a si ahora triste amigo y de pronto la puerta de la pequeña habitación en la que estaban (que de hecho era la habitación invadida de Ryou). Malik y Yugi giraron para ver a un rubio dorado entrar - ... Ahora que sucedió? - pregunto con voz resignada desde la puerta.

Malik hizo llorar a Ryou, de nuevo - respondió Yugi con un suspiro - me ayudarías Joey?

Malik se apresuró a defenderse - No fue mi intención!

Vale, ven aqui Ryou - pidio suavemente Joey haciendo que el peliblanco se levantara para sacarlo de la habitacion.

* * *

Kemet

Deja de joderme, si estas aburrido no me importa, anda a joder a Yami - siseo un peliblanco de expresión maligna al otro.

A mi que ni me mire o le arranco la cabeza - dijo una voz fría desde afuera de la habitación.

El rubio que anteriormente había estado molestando al rubio se enfurruño - Ustedes dos con unos cabrones odiosos, así nunca tendrán novia

No me interesa tener novia - dijeron de nuevo desde afuera.

Y tampoco es que tengamos mucha vida social - gruño Bakura desde su asiento frente al escritorio donde tiene innumerables libros sobre hechizos - de esta mierda ni salimos, así que dudo mucho que tengamos novia algún día, anda a lanzarte por un precipicio Marik y deja de joder

Marik hizo un puchero que quedo muy extraño en su cara y se alejó preguntándose porque demonios tenía que aguantarse a ese par de amargados - _les odio, voy a matarles mientras duermen un día de estos_ \- pensó sentándose en una esquina solitaria enfurruñado.

De pronto apareció un muchacho castaño que les miro a todos con una mueca de aburrimiento - podrían al menos intentar llevarse bien por una vez?

No - respondió fríamente el chico de afuera.

No te estaba preguntando a ti Yami, tu eres un caso perdido - gruño el castaño con un tic debajo de su ceja.

El peliblanco levanto la mirada de su libro con expresión mosqueada - Seto, me dejas estudiar esta mierda?

El castaño suspiro con hastió ya bastante cansado de que estos tres siempre anden de mal humor, de verdad que no sabía que pensaba cuando acepto ser el guardián de estos mocosos. Miro brevemente al peliblanco frente a el, más déspota e insensible no podía ser. Marik en otra esquina era demasiado molesto para que los otros dos le pasaran y Yami... Era simplemente demasiado frio y amargado para tener amigos, a veces no se soportaba ni el mismo.

De verdad que a veces lo que quería era ahorcarles a los tres pero se controlaba, _otros_ sufrirían si algo les pasaba a este trio de imbéciles y eso no iba a permitirlo, suficiente con las heridas que ellos mismos se hacían a veces. Suspiro saliendo de la habitación donde estaban Marik y Bakura para mirar a un tricolor de ojos rojizos que leía tranquilamente un libro, le vio pasar página de forma brusca y casi por castigo divino escucho el quejido que salió cuando se cortó con el papel - sigue de pendejo Yami

No me jodas - gruño el tricolor chupándose el dedo ensangrentado.

* * *

Domino

Auch! - gimió Yugi de pronto y Malik salió de su mundo para ver como su dedo sangraba derrepente.

...Con que te golpeaste? - pregunto Malik extrañado al ver eso, aunque no era raro... A veces aparecían en su cuerpo heridas o golpes sin explicación alguna.

Ni idea, pero ya se curó - Yugi se encogió de hombros, esto no era lo más raro que había pasado en su vida - Ryou ya se habrá calmado?

Seguro que si, Joey ya está practico en hacerle olvidar cuando yo le hago sentir mal - Malik suspiro para levantarse - y yo sigo aburrido, voy a buscar entretenerme

Yugi sintió como si no debiera dejar que el rubio hiciera eso, pero al final estaba demasiado cansado como para realmente detenerlo... Total, que podría pasar? - anda Malik y no te metas en problemas por favor

Puff! Yo nunca me meto en problemas - con eso Malik sonriente salió dejando a Yugi con un extraño presentimiento de que todo cambiaria de pronto.  
Por su parte Malik comenzó a caminar por la casa buscando algo que hacer, llego a la habitación del abuelo y se mordió el labio queriendo entrar para... Solo husmear un poco. Se escondió detrás de una columna cuando sintió movimiento y la puerta se abrió dejando salir al amable anciano - Malik, se que estas allí, necesitabas algo?

Ehh... Yo solo quería - Malik avergonzado no sabia ni que decir, como decirle a su abuelo que iba a colarse a su habitación para husmear algo que no debía - estaba aburrido y queria que me explicara la lección de ayer jeje

Está bien cariño, ven conmigo - Salomon no era tonto, sabía que Malik iba a hacer algo malo pero no se lo diría... Los chicos a penas tenían 15 años y esa era la edad en que hacían ese tipo de cosas - te explicare antes de seguir con lo mío

* * *

Kemet

_El abuelo no se encuentra?_ \- se dio cuenta Marik con una sonrisa en cuanto se habia colado en la habitación.

Había dejado al par de amargados y había caminado por la casa con aburrimiento, y como caída del cielo llego a la habitación del anciano que les cuidaba - _umm... Nunca he entrado allí, que esconderá?_

Marik camino alrededor de la habitación mirando con curiosidad todo y decepcionándose cuando solo veía una habitación normal, había una puerta blanca en una esquina y sonrió traviesamente para acercarse a ella. Toco el pomo y rápidamente se alejó al sentir el corrientoso correr por su brazo - _mierda... Qué demonios es eso?_ \- se preguntó mientras sacudía su brazo.

Miro la puerta con rencor y se alejó de ella, de pronto su vista fue atraída por el pedestal que había en una esquina de la habitación y sobre el hay un libro... El libro que se suponía tenían terminantemente prohibido usar hasta que el abuelo nos dijera... Pero Marik era Marik y antes de que siquiera lo pensara detenidamente ya tenía el libro en sus manos para salir corriendo como niño travieso.

* * *

Domino

Maaa! - chillo Malik de pronto sacudiendo su brazo como si fuera recibido un corrientoso - eso dolió

Que sentiste cariño? - pregunto Salomon que había estado frente a el con el ceño fruncido.

Como si me electrocutaran - gimió el menor aun sacudiendo su brazo con un puchero.

..... Dame un segundo Malik, ya regreso - dijo el anciano de pronto pellizcándose el puente de la nariz - sigue repasando esto pequeño, no me tardo

Malik curiosamente miro como su expresión cambiaba a una frustrada mientras se levantaba de la silla, espero un rato a que el hombre se alejara y sonrió travieso para levantarse. Volvió hacia la habitación de su abuelo y se mordió el labio preguntándose porque no se fijo hacia donde había ido su abuelo, aunque pronto se encogió de hombros para entrar y sonrió al no ver a nadie dentro.

 _Jejeje a explorar!_ \- Malik sonrió mirando alrededor y se fijo en el pedestal donde estaba el libro que se suponia estaba prohibido.

Miro la portada, un libro morado con decoraciones doradas en relieve y un símbolo extraño en el centro, el ojo de horus si mal no recordaba. Le abrió y comenzó a husmear, grabando todo en su memoria más que cuando estudiaba lo que realmente debería estudiar, aunque se extrañó notar algo en ellos - _.... Estos hechizos están incompletos joder, están a la mitad!_ \- se dio cuenta con un puchero.

Todos parecían ser para ser usados por seis personas... O dos en otros, pero a Malik no le parecía que el o sus amigos pudieran usarlos, uno de ellos si encajaba en el perfil mágico pero el otro... - _que molesto, meterme aquí para nada... Ninguno de nosotros somos "oscuros" o algo así, no entiendo para que nos prohíben una mierda que de todas maneras no podemos usar_ \- gimió con un puchero.

Llego hasta el final y sonrió al encontrar uno para tres... - _aunque... Este pentagrama está a la mitad? Nunca había visto un pentagrama mágico así_ \- pensó con una mirada extrañada pero aun así grabo a fuego la imagen e instrucciones en su cabeza.

Se alejó dejando el libro exactamente como lo encontró y volvió a ver la habitación alrededor, miro con curiosidad una puerta negra y se acercó a ver que más podía haber allí dentro, solo que se tuvo que alejar rápidamente cuando la misma sensación de corrientoso de hace rato llego a su brazo - _mejor me voy de aquí antes de que me descubran_ \- se dijo Malik asi mismo mientras sacudia su brazo - a _l menos tengo algo nuevo que intentar jeje... Ahora toca convencer a los chicos!_

* * *

Kemet

Marik entrégame el libro por favor - pidió Salomon con voz severa mirando al rubio acurrucado en una esquina con apariencia sospechosa.

... Qué libro...? - Marik intento hacerse el inocente pero pronto se dio cuenta que era en vano, así que saco el libro de detrás de el y se lo entrego al hombre - .... Perdón

Salomon asintió - Esta bien, pero por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo, hay una razón para las cosas Marik

De pronto el rubio maldijo sacudiendo su brazo y el ojo de anciano tembló con estrés - dile a Yami y Bakura que les espero en una hora para hacerles un examen, a ti también y espero que hayas estudiado

Marik trago saliva recordando que estaba haciendo de todo menos estudiar, aunque luego sonrió recordando que había alcanzado a leer un hechizo y se lo había memorizado... O bueno, se aprendió el único que podían usar al parecer - _voy a decirle al par de bastardos a ver si se animan jeje_

* * *

Domino

Chicos! Vamos a intentar algo que vi! - grito Malik entrando a la habitación de Yugi donde estaban reunidos sus dos amigos.  
Que sería eso? - pregunto Yugi con el ceño fruncido.

Un hechizo, tranquilos que no es nada malo! - bueno... Malik no estaba seguro de ello, a decir verdad no le había dado oportunidad de leer para qué era el hechizo pero por sus características no le parecía que era algo malo.

Está bien Malik, vamos a ver - dijo Ryou con una tímida sonrisa.  
El rubio radiante escribió con tiza negra el pentagrama extraño en el suelo, era un semicírculo con la mitad de una estrella de seis puntas y extraños símbolos alrededor - listo, venga! - pidió y cada uno de ellos se sentó en una punta de la estrella - síganme! -pidió Malik y los otros dos asintieron.

El rubio comenzó a recitar unas palabras en voz baja que los otros dos siguieron, Malik frustrado miro como nada sucedía y terminaron el hechizo con el mismo resultado - ... Hicimos algo mal

Seguramente - gruño Malik enfurruñado - intentemos de nuevo!

Pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo la puerta fue tocada y como un rayo Malik se levantó para responder - abuelo! Regresaste - saludo con una mirada nerviosa.

Que estabas haciendo? - pregunto el anciano suspicaz.

Ehh... Aquí con los chicos - dijo señalando hacia atrás donde venían los dos.

El anciano suspiro y asintió no queriendo entrar en demasiados detalles - vengan niños, voy a evaluarlos - y Malik puso una cara de nervios recordando que no había estudiado nada.

* * *

Kemet/Domino

Ya era de noche y los chicos se encontraban frustrados de haber intentado muchas veces el hechizo sin éxito - tenemos que hacerlo está vez bien de verdad - gruñeron Malik y Marik, sincronizados sin saber.

Lograron que los otros se acomodaran al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a recitar le hechizo sincronizadamente desde su misma dimensión, dándose cuenta que esta vez si funcionaba. A mitad del hechizo Malik miraba como si la mitad faltante del pentagrama apareciera, solo que en blanco, mientras que a Marik y compañía le pasaba igual. La energía comenzó a chispear alrededor en el hechizo más fuerte que cualquier de ellos fuera hecho, Yugi y Yami fruncieron el ceño notando como si... El mismo espacio se rompiera en la unión del pentagrama, ambos preocupados intentaron detener el hechizo...

Pero era muy tarde, le espacio mismo comenzó a resquebrajarse mostrando una versión extraña de ellos mismos al otro lado y de pronto la energía exploto dejándoles inconscientes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno.. Aquí tienen el prólogo de esta historia mis amores! :3
> 
> Avísenme que les parece con sus votos y comentarios, ya saben que de ellos vivo!
> 
> Nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores bellos, como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo capítulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

.... Wow demonios me dolió... Puto Marik, nunca jamás vuelvo a intentar algo que venga de el - gruño un tricolor de apariencia malhumorada saliendo poco a poco de la inconciencia, miro alrededor y se preguntó porque el abuelo no habría entrado a ver que sucedió después de la explosión - momento... Que le paso a mi habitación...?

Yami podía reconocer su habitación donde quiera que fuera, pero habían otras cosas... Cosas más tontas e infantiles que antes no estaban allí, frunció el ceño y se sentó ignorando el dolor de cabeza... Notando justamente la menuda figura a un lado de el - ... Que mierda...? Se parece a mi pero... Carajo, puto Marik para que era ese hechizo...?

Para unir la dimensión oscura y la dimensión luminosa Yami, para eso era - gruño una voz decepcionada de pronto y el aludido se timbro mirando avergonzado a su abuelo - les prohibí hacer un hechizo de ese libro, pero supongo que ya nada puede hacerse

Yami no tenía palabras, su abuelo estaba allí... Mirándole directamente con decepción y por primera vez en su vida se sintió avergonzado - ... Yo no sabía para que era o de donde salió, Marik llego pavoneando este hechizo que había aprendido y me entro curiosidad por lo que era... Momento... Dimensiones...?-

En unos minutos te explico Yami, espera a que los demás despierten - dijo el anciano aun con expresión tristona.

Yami asintió sin entender y miro de pronto como su... Copia se despertaba poco a poco, aunque para ser una copia se veía bastante más adorable que el - maa.... Que le paso a mi habitación? - gimió el niño con apariencia adormilada, Yami noto entonces que era un doncel.  
El anciano le miro sin quitar su tristeza pero con un toque de cariño en su mirada - Te lo explico en un rato pequeño, ahora esperemos a los demás

Uno a uno los demás fueron despertando mientras crecía la expectación por lo que había pasado, el último en despertar fue Malik y el anciano se levantó con una mirada seria - antes que nada quiero decir que estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes, les pedí que no entraran a mi habitación y eso fue lo primero que hicieron a la primera oportunidad... No solo eso, también leyeron el libro que se supone prohibí

Ryou y Yugi se encogieron avergonzados mientras miraban a un Malik "inocente" de forma enojada, a Yami no podía importarle menos mientras Bakura se preguntaba que más habría visto Marik en ese libro... - pero ya nada puede hacerse y el tiempo es crucial ahora mismo, así que vengan conmigo les contare una historia

Los seis se levantaron llenos de confusión mirándose entre ellos, todo esto era tan extraño... Caminaron siguiendo al anciano hasta su habitación y entraron junto con el sintiéndose algo mal por lo sucedido, aunque no entendieran que fue lo que hicieron aun - bien... Tienen alguna pregunta que hacer..?

Casi al unísono dijeron - quienes son...?

Ohh... Fácil, ellos son sus otras mitades - respondió el anciano con una sonrisa suave - creo que fue una falla mía no presentarlos ahora que están reunidos - un suspiro le detuvo - Yugi, es el Yami tu oscuridad... Yami, Yugi es tu mitad de luz...  
Bakura, eres la oscuridad del pequeño Ryou y este es tu luz... Marik tu luz es Malik y bueno... Ya saben no?

Ninguno de ustedes están completos, nacieron para que su otra mitad les complementen - Salomon se detuvo sin saber cómo continuar - ....Mis niños ustedes son muy importantes, de hecho el mundo depende de ustedes pero aun así quería que tuvieran una vida buena antes que cumplieran su destino...

A que destino se refiere? - pregunto Yami con el ceño fruncido.

Existe una vieja leyenda desde que Zork está libre en el mundo, la leyenda habla sobre los seres que les detendrán de una vez y para siempre - dijo Salomon con una mirada seria - ustedes son esos seres, son magos más allá de lo común nacidos únicamente para detener a ese monstruo - miro la pregunta escrita en sus rostros y camino hacia la ventana de la habitación, señalo el pueblo que parecía algo desordenado y alterado - se que siempre han tenido curiosidad por muchas cosas, pero primero explicare que es exactamente este pueblo...

Niños, nadie entra o sale de aquí ya que estamos básicamente en una burbuja creada mágicamente, burbuja que nos aísla del mundo en realidad - el anciano suspiro con tristeza - somos lo último que queda del mundo, todo lo demás está en manos de Zork... - miro hacia afuera de la ventana, casi como si escaneara un punto invisible en el horizonte - esta casa es muy especial, está en medio del poblado pero divide las dimensiones dentro de ella de tal manera que siempre estuvieron juntos pero en distintos planos de forma que ni se conocían, mientras que a su vez escondía su energía del resto del mundo

Zork debe saber que ya existieron, cuando nació cada uno de ustedes tuvimos que reforzar las barreras para que no nos encontrara, pero ahora que están juntos temo que no podremos reforzar las barreras lo suficiente como para escondernos - Salomon se giró de la ventana para mirarles con tristeza - ... Es mi deber a partir de ahora exiliarlos del pueblo lo más pronto posible por la seguridad de todos, solo con su misión cumplida podrán regresar a su pueblo... Deben derrotar a Zork, perdonen chicos pero el solo hecho de que estén aquí juntos significa que son una luz que guiara a Zork hacia nosotros y no puedo permitir que esta gente muera

-¿Que!? Pero abuelo! - chillo Yugi con una expresión de nervios mientras abrazaba a un Ryou que parecía aterrorizado - nosotros no estamos listos para eso... A penas comenzamos nuestros estudios mágicos!

Lo se, y por eso les decía repetidamente que no debían tocar ese libro... Que debían esperar a que estuvieran listos niños, pero ahora ya no hay nada que hacer - el anciano les miro tristemente a todos - deberán estudiar, defenderse y prepararse sobre la marcha... Puedo organizar suficientes libros y cosas para sus estudios, pero más de ahí ya no puedo ayudarles

Yugi bajo su mirada hacia el suelo mientras abrazaba a su amigo peliblanco - tsk! Que más da, si tenemos que largarnos que así sea - gruño Bakura de pronto llamando la atención de todos - puedo defenderme perfectamente solo

Ese es el caso, no pueden simplemente defenderse solos Bakura, a partir de ahora deben estar juntos - Salomon miro la mueca de incredulidad en el peliblanco y al instante se puso serio - creo que te lo tengo que explicar de forma distinta, le pasa algo a Ryou y tu no la cuentas, te pasa algo a ti y lo mismo va para el... Así si me entienden? Deben protegerse entre ustedes, sería lo ideal que permanecieran juntos pero no puedo obligarles, lo que si debe hacer es no separarse de sus otras mitades

 _... Aunque no debería preocuparme demasiado eso, un tiempo juntos y el nexo que les une debería comenzar a funcionar.... Solo espero que no lo ignoren con su terquedad_ \- pensó Salomon con un suspiro interno.

Nosotros permaneceremos juntos, no se preocupe abuelo - aseguro con seriedad Malik.

No, si ustedes deben permanecer con nosotros es con nosotros - gruño Yami que tenía nulas ganas de andar con alguien más, ya suficiente con el doncel debilucho que parecía debía cuidar - así que Yugi, en cuanto terminemos aquí nos largamos por nuestro lado-

No, no voy a abandonar a mis amigos! - gruño Yugi con el ceño fruncido - estaremos juntos quieras o no, yo puedo cuidarme solo y tengo a mis amigos de respaldo!-

Pues si te pasa algo por inmaduro yo llevo las consecuencias, así que deja la tontería - Yami le miro con el ceño fruncido - así que te vendrás conmigo y fin del asunto

Ni te conozco y ya crees que puedes darme ordenes tonto!? Nunca te he necesitado ni te necesitare! - grito Yugi enojado y tanto Malik como Ryou dieron un paso atrás, nunca habían visto enojarse a su amigo.

Salomon por primera vez se dio cuenta de que esto no comenzaría tan bien como quería, las parejas eran tan... Distintas - _Yugi y Yami van a chocar, a Yami le vale nada cualquier ser a su alrededor y Yugi aprecia a sus amigos por sobre todas las cosas... Ryou, por los dioses solo espero que Bakura sepa cómo tratarte o ni siquiera va a tener luz para cuando sea necesario_.... _Malik y Marik ni idea_ \- el anciano sentía que iba a sufrir un infarto.

 _Bueno... Ya no hay de otra, tendrán que ver cómo se las arreglan_ \- Salomon suspiro y miro a los tricolores que discutían con seriedad - chicos, el tiempo se acaba y necesitamos que se pongan en movimiento

Los seis hicieron silencio al instante y el abuelo camino hacia la salida de la habitación - Joey, Seto vengan acá

Los aludidos entraron, uno mirando con pena a su amigos y el otro con fastidio - serían tan amables de ayudarles a organizar las cosas de los chicos y las suyas propias?

Está bien ya estoy en.... Momento, como que las nuestras!? - chillo Joey con expresión confundida, Seto a su lado no dijo nada pero aun así su expresión gritaba que quería saber.

Ustedes son los guardianes de los chicos y como tal es su deber acompañarles en su viaje - la cara de ambos chicos era un poema - les ayudara a protegerse y a entrenar para todo lo que se les vendrá encima, se que puedo contar con ustedes, vamos! Rápido que el tiempo apremia y ese demonio no esperara para poner sus garras en ellos-

Con eso el anciano desapareció dejando al grupo en un silencio atónito, cosa que fue rota por el gruñido frustrado de cierto castaño - genial... Simplemente genial, ahora estoy también metido en este lio junto al grupo de tontos

-Oye! Habla por tus protegidos, los míos son unos amores y con gusto iré con ellos! - bueno... Joey no se sentía tan seguro de eso, pero ni modo... Tendría que hacerlo - será un honor apoyar a los chicos!-

Aunque a Seto no pareció importarle demasiado - Si quieres también te regalo el "honor" de proteger a los imbéciles estos-

-Pensé que dije que empacaran -regaño Salomon regresando - pero como sabía que no ocurriría con la rapidez que necesito aquí tienen, en estos bolsos esta todo lo que podrían necesitar y un poco más... Que tengan suerte y buen viaje, quiero verlos pronto!-

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudieran decir o hacer algo sus cosas habían sido arrojadas a sus brazos, unas pequeñas chispas comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor, una briza les comenzó a rodear y cerraron los ojos para protegerles... Sintiendo que tristemente su vida comenzaría a cambiar y no sabían si les gustaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como se encuentran hoy? Espero que bien!
> 
> Su servilleta les trajo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que espero disfruten! :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Ryou fue el primero en poder abrir los ojos solo para el paisaje sombrío que hubo de pronto a su alrededor, no se asustó... De hecho se sintió en su elemento más bien, miro a su alrededor curioso preguntándose cuál era la realidad de esta situación. De pronto sintió como le tomaron del brazo para jalonearle hacia un costado - vamos mocoso, quiero alejarme de aquí lo más pronto posible

Ehh... Bakura-san no? Me está lastimando un poco - gimió el pobre sintiendo el férreo agarre en su brazo - .... Y-Yo no quiero s-separarme de m-mis amigos...-

Me vale verga lo que quieras, te vienes conmigo y no me estorbes - gruño Bakura sin soltarlo mientras le arrastraba hacia la maleza.

El menor se mordió el labio mirando cómo se alejaban de sus amigos aun despertando, miro de nuevo al que estaba frente suyo e intento soltarse - p-por favor B-Bakura-san, podría...

Pensé que te dije que no estorbaras, lo que es mejor... Ni hables mocoso - ordeno el más grande girándose para verle con enojo.

Ryou sintió sus ojos aguarse por el regaño y mordiéndose el labio bajo la mirada hacia el suelo temblando un poco, Bakura quiso enojarse por el espectáculo de debilidad pero no pudo encontrar nada en el que estuviera enojado... Más bien, sentía como si algo golpeara su pecho extrañamente al ver la tristeza que salía del más pequeño - oye! No llores mocoso, yo solo...

Ryou no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó allí mirando al suelo mientras seguía temblando un poco - niño podrías dejar de hacer eso? Haces que me sienta estúpido - reclamo Bakura de nuevo de mala forma haciendo que el doncel frente suyo se estremeciera.

Y tu podrías dejar de tratarlo mal idiota? - reclamo una nueva voz enojada y Bakura miro por sobre la cabeza de Ryou al tricolor de Yami acercarse - le estás haciendo llorar y no me gusta ver llorar a mis amigos, suéltalo!-

-El se viene conmigo - siseo Bakura sin soltar su agarre sobre el brazo del doncel peliblanco - ándate con Yami

No me importa el, si quiere quedarse bien pero no me alejara de mis amigos - Yugi con firmeza camino hacia ellos y puso su mano sobre la que sostenía de forma brusca el brazo de su amigo - le estás haciendo daño, suéltale de una vez-

No me dejaras en paz, no? - Bakura refunfuño para si mismo ante el asentimiento serio del menor y libero su agarre sobre su "luz" - bien, has lo que quieras!-

Yugi no se dignó de hablarle más, simplemente se llevó a su callado amigo de regreso a donde estaba Malik parpadeando - Malik-chan, esperamos a que Joey termine de avisparse y planeamos que hacer con o sin ellos-

.... Ehh... Que ha pasado mientras no he estado disponible? - pregunto Malik con expresión nerviosa.

Nada, solo que me he dado cuenta que ellos son unos tontos - respondió Yugi con el ceño fruncido - y si quieren quedarse con nosotros será bajo nuestros términos!-

Malik sabiamente no dijo nada, nunca había visto a su amigo enojado y por lo que parecía era mejor no estar en el extremo receptor de ella. Lástima que a Yami le llegara tarde la información - vámonos niño, quiero resolver esto lo antes posible - gruño el tricolor mayor con el ceño fruncido en cuanto reacciono.

Estarás de broma, te dije que no abandonaría a mis amigos - Yugi se plantó firme frente al tricolor mientras le veía de mala forma - así que queda de ti irte o quedarte, sinceramente me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida-

Yami no tardo en fruncir también el ceño con enojo - mira, ya bastante arto me tienen aquellos dos después de haber vivido con ellos todos estos años, así que nos alejaremos de aquí y es mi última palabra-

-Puedes irte, no te obligo a quedarte - replico Yugi y pareciera que rayitos salían de los ojos de ambos - si no tienes lealtad con los que siempre han estado contigo entonces no te quiero cerca, mis amigos han estado conmigo desde que recuerdo y por ti no voy a abandonarles-

Yami intento mantenerse firme en su posición, justo como hacia siempre pero algo dentro de el le estaba pateando por todo esto, así que suspiro cansado - No voy a hacerte cambiar de parecer, no?-

-No, así que acostúmbrate a que estaremos todos juntos- Yugi sonrió triunfal para ver que Malik se despertaba poco a poco - y a ti! Voy a matarte! Como se te ocurrió robarte un hechizo de ese libro!-

Ehh.... Estaba aburrido - respondió el rubio cohibido.

-Y no pudiste estudiar, entrenar o algo así!? No! Tuviste que ir a robarte algo, por los dioses Malik estoy tan enojado contigo también - gruño Yugi de brazos cruzados.

-Chicos, se que a Malik hay que gritarle mucho, pero creo que más importante ahora es ver que vamos a hacer, estamos en este bosque de lo más espeluznante y siento que deberíamos movernos ahora - intervino Joey con una sonrisa nerviosa - vamos a planificar que...-

De pronto algo sonó a sus alrededores, como si algo les acechara haciendo que se agruparan en un pequeño círculo -..... Por favor díganme que esto fue solo mi imaginación-

-Deja de ser tan idiota, obviamente que no lo fue - gruño un castaño a su lado de mal humor - debemos bus ar un refugio y armar barreras, el abuelo nunca pudo explicarnos lo que hay aquí y no quiero....-

Un silbido bajo se escuchó haciendo que todos se tensaran mirando alrededor y antes de que pudieran reaccionar siquiera una sombra negra salto sobre ellos - _tsk...! Por eso les dije que debíamos separarnos para no ser un grupo tan enorme_ \- pensó Yami con un gruñido de fastidio mientras se adelantaba en el pequeño círculo murmurando un hechizo bajo.

Lo que no se dio cuenta el tricolor fue que Yugi también se había adelantado por su lado y al unísono terminaron de levantar la barrera, las dos barreras se unieron casi como un imán al metal, fundiéndose en una muchísimo más fuerte de lo que tenían pensado. La sombra no pudo detenerse a tiempo y golpeo la barrera de lleno haciéndose cenizas con un chillido escalofriante - no se muevan, hay más alrededor - gruño Yami mirando todo con atención.

Los demás mientras también miraban alrededor con distintos grados de tensión, aunque Ryou era el único que más que tenso parecía pensativo y es que para el no había sido ajena la forma en que las energías de su amigo y Yami se habían unido a la perfección - _los chicos y yo nunca hemos podido llevar a cabo demasiados hechizos completamente correctos, pero esta barrera se ve solida... Más sólida que incluso la que protegía nuestro hogar y eso que aquella estaba potenciada con símbolos... Umm... Habría que probar si Bakura y yo..._

Ryou se detuvo en sus pensamientos al sentir algo mirarle con insistencia, giro y noto el brillo bestial de un par de ojos que le miraban a lo lejos. Parpadeo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y chocando contra Bakura sin querer - querías algo mocoso?

... No perdone la molestia - murmuro Ryou en voz baja con todos sus animos de nuevo por el suelo.

Tsk! Quédate quieto y detrás de mi mocoso, no te quiero herido o estorbando - gruño el mayor de mala forma adelantándose a el.

Ryou se encogió un poco y de nuevo sintió las lágrimas asomarse, rápidamente se olvidó de aquellos pensamientos anteriores... Implicaba a Bakura y ahora mismo no parecía que cooperarían demasiado ellos dos. Sintió a la cosa que le miraba saltar hacia ellos y deseo que la barrera pudiera protegerles también de eso, miro la cosa (enorme, casi como una mantis gigante pero algo amorfa y mas amenazante) golpear la barrera con fuerza haciéndola chirriar - _eso no va a resistir demasiado..._

Tsk! - Bakura chasqueo los dientes enojado y se adelantó murmurando un hechizo en voz baja, el cual arrojo hacia la bestia lanzándola varios metros hacia atrás. Por unos segundos pareció que la cosa no se movería hasta que se levantó a gran velocidad y golpeo contra la barrera rompiéndola de un solo, Bakura no le daría tiempo a reaccionar para quitarse de la filosa garra que se venía hacia el, solo fue gracias a Ryou que se movió rápido para jalarle que logro salvarse.

Los demas corrieron un par de pasos hacia atrás alejándose del monstruo, Malik cruzo miradas con Marik y al parecer serian los unicos en trabajar juntos de manera voluntaria, ya que ambos se adelantaron conjurando juntos un hechizo que arrojaron hacia la cosa, esta chillo con dolor y se deshizo en humo morado.

Vamos a largarnos de aquí antes de que llegue otra cosa - pidió Joey con una mirada de pánico.

Opino lo mismo, muevansen idiotas - gruño Seto a sus tres protegidos - y juntos! No vamos a separarnos por nada!-

Refunfuñando Yami le siguió y después los dos rubios, Ryou miro a Bakura que aun sostenía de la mano y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de ello -... E-Estas bien?-

Tsk! Déjame en paz - gruño Bakura arisco soltándose y siguiendo al grupo.

Sera odioso ese tipo - Yugi se acercó a su amigo deprimido y ayudo a levantarle - ignórale, no les necesitamos para nada...-

 _Yo creo que si..._ \- pensó Ryou para sus adentros sin querer expresarlo, simplemente se levantó y siguió a su amigo hacia los otros.

Duraron un rato caminando hasta que encontraron una cueva por fortuna, se encerraron dentro y los dos tricolores se miraron serios para asentir... Montaron una barrera juntos en la entrada de la cueva, esta vez muchísimo más fuerte que la anterior y que seguro les esconderían de cualquier cosa que se encontrara rondando - listo chicos, creo que podemos estar seguros aquí y ver que vamos a hacer...

Yo creo que lo primero es ver que nos empaco el abuelo - opino Malik tímidamente, nada ajeno a que seguro Yugi aun seguía enojado con el por todo este desastre.

-Puff! Si, creo que tienes razón... Al menos estas usando la cabeza por primera vez - si, Yugi aun parecía enojado con el y con justa razón.

Los tres donceles hicieron un pequeño círculo para revisar sus mochilas, mientras que los otros tres se fueron cada quien para su esquina sin querer decir nada a nadie. Seto y Joey se miraron con cansancio ante eso - ....Esto sera más difícil de lo que debería, no?-

-Estos idiotas nunca han sido fáciles, déjame ver que puedo lograr en esas cabezas huecas - gruño Seto en respuesta yendo hacia Bakura que era el que estaba más cerca.

-Si me vas a joder por lo de ese mocoso entonces ni pierdas saliva - más arisco no podía estar el peliblanco al verle acercarse.

-Pues me vale tu mierda, vas a tratar mejor al doncel porque y punto- Seto de verdad que no estaba de humor para tratar con el idiota - lo vas a necesitar y quién sabe? Quizá hasta aprendas a ser algo más que un bastardo cruel, así que más te vale cambiar al menos con el o te va a ir bastante mal por aquí-

-Tsk! Y quien me va a hacer pagar? Tu? - pregunto Bakura burlón.

-No, aquí hay más que suficientes cosas que te van a hacer pasar un rato bastante malo - gruño el castaño yendo hacia el siguiente idiota - Yami intenta llevarte mejor con tu luz-

Hump! El idiota ese debería haberme hecho caso - fue lo único que murmuro el tricolor haciendo que Seto de verdad que quisiera matarlos a los tres - _de verdad que estos idiotas necesitan un buen golpe de la vida para ver si aprenden_ \- pensó el castaño frustrado.

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

_Así que mis "enemigos" ya están a mi alcance, no?_ \- pensaba un hombre de cabellos negros y porte altivo mirando desde la ventana de un enorme castillo oscuro - _voy a hacerles una pequeña visita para conocerles, vamos a ver qué tal se ven o que tan peligrosos son para mis planes-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como se encuentran? :3
> 
> Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo capitulo!!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

... En algún momento se llevaran bien? - pregunto un Joey ya frustrado de la discusión - se supone que son almas gemelas! Dos mitades de un todo, como es que no pueden llevarse bien ni un instante!

Porque Yami es un insensible horrible - gruño Yugi de mal humor

Porque Yugi es un mocoso - gruño al mismo tiempo que el otro casi con la misma expresión de desagrado.

Por otro lado un hastiado Seto se encontraba lidiando con otra situación - que le hiciste al niño imbécil!?

Nada! Solo se puso a llorar y salio corriendo fuera - se defendio Bakura de brazos cruzados mientras ponia expresion enfurruñada - no es mi culpa que sea un mocoso debil que este obligado a aguantar, esto es una mierda, exijo cambio de mocoso!

Seto se pellizco el puente de la nariz mientras contaba hasta 1000 a ver si se calmaba, miro en una esquina a Marik y Malik hablando civilizadamente y se dijo que no todo estaba perdido... Lastima que fueran los psicópatas los que se llevaban bien.

Joey dio por perdida la batalla contra los tricolores y se giro hacia Seto - deberíamos ir por Ryou, es muy peligroso que este fuera solo... Confio en que es fuerte para defenderse pero igual no me gusta

Vamos entonces - Seto solo quería regresar a casa y olvidarse que estos idiotas existian, no llevaban ni siquiera un dia fuera y ya andaban de esta forma - _y se supone que ellos salvaran el mundo, realmente estamos jodidos..._

* * *

_Cerca de allí..._

Eres un idiota, te odio - gimio un peliblanco hecho bolita escondido entre las raices de un arbol - yo s-solo queria... Queria c-conocerte no t-tenias porque tratarme m-mal

Ryou no sabia si estaba enojado o triste, lo unico que sabia era que queria llorar solo. Hacia rato solo habia intentado que el y Bakura se llevaran mejor, que hablaran ya que al parecer estabam juntos en este embrollo. Solo para que Bakura le dijera un monton de palabras crueles que no queria ni recordar y el huyera dolido a quien sabe donde.

En su interior sabia que estar solo en el bosque sombrio era peligroso, pero no encontraba ni una pizca de ganas de regresar en el mismo - eres horrible, tonto Malik porque tuviste que inventar

Te ves triste pequeña luz, porque es eso? - dijo de pronto una voz sedosa haciéndole sobresaltar.

Ryou sorbió sus lágrimas un poco y giro la cabeza mirando nervioso hacia donde venía la voz, miro a un hombre alto y fornido, de cabellos negros y ojos rojos mirandole con expresión extraña - ... Por N-Nada, quien es usted? - pregunto extrañado y frunciendo el ceño, hasta donde recordaba su abuelo habia dicho que no habian mas humanos, que estaba sucediendo aquí en realidad?

Soy solo un amigo si tu quieres, escuche a alguien llorar y quise acercarme a ver si estabas lastimado - el pelinegro se quedo a una distancia moderada, casi como si no quisiera asustarle - estas bien?

Si, no se preocupe, y-yo supongo que perdon por m-molestarle - susurro Ryou subiendo la mirada limpiando los rastros de lagrimas que le quedaban y buscando levantarse, al parecer tendría que regresare una vez aunque no quisiera - yo me voy no se preocupe, fue un placer y disculpe

No es necesario que te vayas puedes hablar conmigo si quieres, vamos siéntate - pidió tranquilo el hombre sentandose cerca de donde estaba.

.... Ehh... Supongo que está bien, yo soy Ryou... Quien es usted? - dijo Ryou con una media sonrisa con sus lágrimas algo medio olvidadas.

Soy Necro pequeño y dime, porque llorabas..? - se presentó el hombre con una sonrisa que parecía esconder muchas cosas aunque Ryou no se dio cuenta.

Bueno... Yo tengo unos compañeros, pero no me llevo bien con algunos y uno fue especialmente cruel conmigo - dijo con un puchero el Hikary.

Que mal, no... - un carraspeo detuvo su conversa y ambos miraron como una persona estaba de pie detrás de ellos con expresión frustrada.

Ryou parpadeo mirando al hombre, era un peliblanco de piel morena, con ojos violetas y con una ropa extraña. El recién llegado miraba a su nuevo amigo con enojo y el ya no entendió que demonios estaba sucediendo alli - bueno niño, creo que debo irme...

Que...? Pero... Que está sucediendo? - pregunto Ryou confundido.

El pelinegro sonrió - Nada pequeño, nos veremos después

Espero que no suceda - gruño el peliblanco recién llegado sin quitarle la mirada al pelinegro.

Ryou simplemente se quedó allí mirado como el hombre se iba y se giró sin saber que decir hacia el otro - alguien me puede decir que fue eso...?

Umm... Querían jugar contigo nada más, no confíes en ese hombre - le dijo el peliblanco cambiando su expresión a una más serena - ven, te llevare con tus compañeros...

Pero... Oye! - grito Ryou frustrado al verle girarse para caminar y corriendo comenzó a seguirle - quién eres?

Me llamo Akefia, si estas en problemas llámame - respondió despeinando sus cabellos en cuanto estuvo cerca suyo.

Ryou! Donde estas! - grito de pronto Joey a lo lejos y Ryou sonrió antes de girarse hacia el que le acompañaba solo para notar que había desaparecido -.....Definitivamente no vuelvo a quedarme solo, aquí hay muchas cosas raras...

Joey, estoy aquí - llamo en cuanto corrio hacia el rubio y sintio el fuerte abrazo de este.

No vuelvas a hacer esto! Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? - regaño Joey sonando casi como una mama.

Perdón, no era mi intención - se disculpó el peliblanco avergonzado.

No importa, ahora a regresar antes de que algo malo salga de los arboles a comernos - bromeo el rubio con una media sonrisa antes de abrazar por los hombros al peliblanco y comenzar su regreso.

* * *

_Regresando..._

Seto suspiro en cuanto Joey le informo que habia encontrado al chico bien y que estaban de regreso, asi que giro sobre sus talones y fue a la cueva donde todos estaban es escondidos, no estaba demasiado lejos asi que llego en un instante. Aunque lo primero que pudieron notar sus ojos con hastio fue la ausencia de dos de sus protegidos - .... Se puede saber a donde se fueron Yami y Yugi...?

Tenemos hambre y ellos fueron a buscar comida - respondio Bakura aun enfurruñado por el regaño.

Quisimos ir nosotros pero no nos dejaron, parecen pareja casada ese par - dijo Marik con una sonrisa burlona.

Voy a matarlos, voy a asesinarlos a todos ya lo veran - murmuro Seto para si mismo con hastio - alguno de ustedes sale de esta mierda y les amarro a todos, eso se los juro!

No me molestaría estar atado a esta lindura - comento Marik coqueto mirando a Malik.

..... - Seto no dignifico el comentario con una respuesta, simplemente giro sobre sus talones y salio de la cueva esperando encontrar rápido a los dos tricolores. Más pronto de lo que esperaba miro una cabellera tricolor y espero que fuera el doncel, sus esperanzas murieron cuando la cara enfurruñada de Yami le saludo - que diablos haces aquí?

Eso debería preguntarlo yo - siseo Seto frustrado - donde esta Yugi?

Yo que voy a saber? Ese mocoso terco se fue por su lado desde que salimos de la cueva - respondió Yami sin verguenza - no estoy para sus berrinches

Ya Seto ni se molestaba en enojarse, más de lo que estaba ya y explotaría - hazme el favor de regresarte, yo buscare a Yugi

Pero tengo hambre - reclamo Yami mirandole con molestia.

Me vale verga si te estas muriendo cabron, dije te regresas y tu lo haces sin decir una palabra!! - siseo Seto arto - resolveremos eso en cuanto estemos todos en la cueva, ahora lárgate - cosa que el tricolor obedeció enfurruñado.

* * *

_Con Yugi..._

Donde puede haber algo de comer por aqui? - se preguntó el pequeño con una mirada pensativa.

Aunque la verdad era que ya no tenia muchas esperanzas de encontrar algo, llevaba in largo rato buscando y no encontraba animal o fruto que pudiera servir. Además de que sentia que se estaba alejando demasiado de los demas, así que hizo un puchero decepcionado y se giro para comenzar a regresar con los demás... Solo para congelarse cuando detras de el había un gigantesco monstruo mirándole con hambre, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando una potente cuchilla comenzo a dirigirse hacia el.

Cerro los ojos aterrorizado y pudo escuchar el sonido del metal contra el metal, no sintió nada más que su cuerpo temblar durante un rato y abrio un ojo preguntándose que había sucedido y cuando se habia arrodillado - estas bien pequeña luz?

.... Are...? - sobre el deteniendo sin problemas la cuchilla del monstruo estaba un hombre de cabellos tricolores parecidos a los suyos, piel morena y ojos rojizos.

Con un movimiento de su espada empujo al monstruo hacia atras y se giró cortándole en dos, el moreno reviso los alrededores para asegurarse que estaban a salvo antes de arrodillarse ante el sorprendido doncel - no te lastimo verdad? No veo que lo estés, anda dime algo...

.... Quien eres tu? De donde saliste? Porque estas aquí? No se supone que aquí no hay humanos? Como destruiste a esa cosa tan fácil? Quién eres? Que es todo esto? - bien... Yugi parecía bastante histérico y el recién llegado pronto se dio cuenta de ello con una gota detrás de su cabeza.

Eh... Porque no te calmas primero y me preguntas de a una pregunta a la vez dejándome responder - tranquilizo el moreno colocando una mano sobre la cabeza del menor y despeinandola - soy Atem por cierto, un gusto

Yo soy Yugi, ehh... Disculpa por lo anterior, es que fue bastante sorprendente y pense que iba a morir - dijo Yugi con un leve sonrojo - muchas gracias por salvarme

No me agradezcas, nunca te dejaria morir pequeño - aseguro Atem con una pequeña sonrisa - venga levantate de una vez, que quiero vee si esta cosa no llego a hacerte nada

No, no te preocupes llegaste a tiempo - Yugi se levanto con un pequeño sonrojo cuando su mano fue tomada por el otro para ayudarle a levantarse - eres muy amable, desearia ser tan fuerte como tu

Tienes el potencial para ser mas fuerte que yo, solo tienes que entrenar y estudiar mucho, se que tienes un largo camino por delante pequeño - comento Atem de una forma enigmatica que dejo intrigado al doncel - tienes que regresar con tus amigos, ven te acompañare

Pero... Bueno está bien, supongo que deberia antes de que algo mas pase - asintió Yugi con un puchero

A todas estas.... Que hacías aquí? Estas bastante lejos de quien se supone deberia cuidarte - pregunto Atem comenzado a caminar con el ceño fruncido.

Ummm... Si te refieres a Yami el es un idiota, yo puedo cuidarme solo y tengo hambre... Quería conseguir algo de comer - gruño Yugi enfurruñado mientras le seguía.

Ohh.. Haberlo dicho antes, yo te ayudare con eso - Atem le sonrió y se detuvo en sus pasos, murmuro unas palabras y en sus manos una cesta de tamaño considerable apareció, las fosas nasales de Yugi se inundaron con el sabroso aroma a pan que salía de esta.

Pero eso no fue todo, Atem dejo la cesta en sus manos y murmuro otras palabras para colocar sus manos en el suelo. Frente a Yugi todo parecio comenzar a cambiar de color, a volverse mas vivo, los arboles sombrios y muertos cobraban vida dando sus frutos mientras que de entre los arboles un par de conejos comenzaron a saltar hacia ellos.

Puedes tomar algunas frutas, lo que creas sera suficiente para tu y tus amigos - ordeno Atem atrapando a los dos conejos en sus manos - pero rápido que esto no durara mucho

Yugi asintió aun sorprendido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo antes de hacer un espacio en la cesta para recoger un par de melones y un monton de moras, a un costado miro sonriente un manzano y tomo unas cuantas. Pronto miro que ya no podía llevar más dentro de la cesta, se giro mirando a Atem sonriente con su pesada carga - muchas gracias por esto, seguro que los chicos serán muy felices!

Seguro que si, espero que lo disfrutes pequeña luz - dijo Atem con una sonrisa aun llevando los conejos, alrededor de los dos todo comenzo a morir de nuevo.

Cosa que a Yugi no le gusto - porque todo tiene que volver a ser feo?

Mientras la maldad este al poder de este mundo no es mucho lo que puedo hacer, al menos yo no - Yugi se preguntó que era mirada significativa que le arrojaron.

Yugi! Joder contigo, pensaba que ustedes no me darían problemas! - grito de pronto una voz frustrada que Yugi reconoció al instante.

Ese es Seto, supongo que vino por mi... Atem quieres...? Atem? - Yugi parpadeo encontrándose repentinamente solo, la cesta llena de comida junto a sus pies y el par de conejos sentados tranquilamente donde antes Atem estaba de pie sosteniéndoles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer! :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como se encuentran? Espero que igual de bien que yop!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no ne pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Ya todos están dormidos - susurro un rubio a su compañero con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Me di cuenta, ahora vamos a ello! - susurro Malik sosteniendo dos libros enormes en sus manos.

El abuelo les habia empaquetado junto con todo aquellos dos libros que habian iniciado todo esto y ellos dos habian decidido que tendrian que leerlos a ver si juntos encontraban algo que les llamara la atencion o que podrian usar en esta situación, lo hacian asi ha escondidas ya que cuando dijeron para que todos juntos estudiaran les negaron sin darles oportunidad de nada.

Asi que los mandaron al demonio, ellos estudiarian por su parte. Sonrientes salieron de la cueva y se escondieron en unos arboles cercanos a ella - jejeje vamos a ver... Vamos a ver... - murmuraron ambos con sonrisas casi gemelas mientras abrian los libros.

Tienen cara de travesura, espero que sea buena o si no me desepcionare de mis protegidos - dijo una voz grave y divertida de pronto.

.... Quien eres tu? - pregunto Marik con el ceño fruncido al ver lo que parecia ser casi su gemelo frente suyo, casi porque tenia unos ligeros toques de su Hikary y era un par de tonos mas oscuro de piel que ellos dos.

Soy Mariku, un placer conocerlos al fin - sin quitar su sonrisa el recién llegado camino hasta sentarse estilo indio frente a ellos - de verdad que es un placer, mil años mas de espera por ustedes e iba a volverme loco se los juro

Ehh... Hola Mariku, soy Malik y este Marik - para el pobre doncel esto ya era demasiado raro - porque te pareces tanto a nosotros?

Hay es donde te equivocas, no me parezco a ustedes, ustedes se parecen a mi - respondio Mariku aumentando su sonrisa, haciendola mas descarada y picara - pero basta de hablar de mi, hablenme de ustedes... Que han aprendido? Saben hacer alguno de los hechizos de alli?

Marik parpadeo - Acabamos venir a abrir esa cosa, tu lo conoces?

Mariku asintio - Yo lo escribí junto a otros dos idiotas antes de sacrificarme valientemente por una buena causa

Ehh... Bueno, entonces nos enseñarias? - pidió Malik con una mirada brillante.

Umm... Me temo que no puedo, yo escribí esa cosa pero no recuerdo que escribi - Marik y Malik sentian su ceja temblar por el estres, cosa que al parecer el mayor no noto o no le importo - estas hablando con un espíritu guardian muy aburrido y confundido que desperto hace poco mocoso, asi que no pidas que recuerde algo que escribi a las carreras hace quien sabe cuantos milenios

Bien... Eres inutil... - murmuró Marik frustrado.

Inutil tu tracero feo y arrugado - gruño Mariku mirandole directamente - aunque si quieren puedos enseñarles a meter palizas, eso no se me ha olvidado

Olvidalo, se meter madrazos - aseguro Marik mirandole socarron, eso hasta que claro un madrazo bien colocado le levanto de un solo.

Eres el que cuida de este niño, a ver si sabes meter madrazos en realidad - dijo Mariku trozadose los nudillos y Malik tuvo la ligera sospecha de que su Yami recibiria una paliza muy humillante.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente..._

.... Porque parece que te dieron una paliza? - pregunto Bakura burlon mirando al rubio junto a el que parecia que barrieron todo el bosque con su cuerpo.

Marik no tenia energia ni para enojarse - .... No me hables hazme el favor, estoy muerto aqui donde me vez

Quien te mato? - pregunto Yami esta vez de forma indiferente.

.... - Marik no dijo nada, simplemente miro feo a todos los que estaban alli y se alejo (casi arrastrandose) refunfuñando para si mismo.

Tenemos que comenzar a hacer algo, no me los quiero aguantar por quien sabe cuanto tiempo - dijo Seto de mal humor, sentia que les mataria a todos ahora mismo - asi que....

Malik al instante salto con el par de libros en sus manos - Tenemos que estudiar esto! Aqui esta la clave de...

Ni se te ocurra sacar esas cosas, no quiero ver al causante de todo este desastre otra vez en mi vida - gruño Yami fulminandole con la mirada.

No veas asi a mi amigo! - reclamo Yugi mirandole con enojo antes de mirar de igual forma a su amigo - y tu! Desaparece esa cosa de mi vista antes que recuerde que queria golpearte

Pero Yugi! Estoy seguro que aqui estan las respuestas a todos nuestros problemas! - chillo Malik enfurruñado, no decia eso solo por el ser que habia pateado el tracero de su Yami estupendamente, si no porque tenia que ser asi... Por los dioses! Era un libro que tenian prohibido pero estaba destinado a ser de ellos, como podria no tener respuestas!? - dale una oportunidad al....

De pronto toda la "paz y tranquilidad" que habia fue rota por un gruñido enojado fuera de la cueva, lo siguiente que les hizo saltar fue el golpe que algo dio en la barrera que protegia la entrada - mierda... Ahora que!?

Tenemos que salir de aqui!! - chillo Yugi en cuanto miro fuera varias sombras negras rondando.  
Tsk! Toma tu bolso - gruño Yami agradeciendo que ni siquiera habian tenido oportunidad de desempacar y tomando el suyo, sin pensarlo tomo la mano de Yugi que estaba cerca con su bolso en la espalda - vas a cuidar mi espalda, realmente no te ves tan debil al menos - murmuro distraido aun por mirar fuera, Yugi le miro medio alegre y medio enfadado, aunque sentia que estaban progresando al menos un poco en la relación que se supone debian tener.

Por su parte Ryou habia visto a Yugi ir junto a su Yami y pensó ir con ellos, pero su mano fue jalada por Bakura y de pronto se encontro pegado al costado de este - B-Bakura porque me...?

Si algo te pasa a ti me pasa a mi asi que te quedas aqui - dijo Bakura de mal humor.

 _Asi que era por eso, no es porque realmente te importe_ \- penso Ryou con una mueca de molestia, aunque no hizo nada por soltarse, simplemente le siguio hasta que quedo cerca de los tricolores casi en la puerta mirando como los monstruos buscaban romper la barrera... Y casi lo lograban.

Marik y Malik se unieron a ellos y mas atras Seto y Joey, todos mirando fuera buscando una salida sin morir en el intento. Ryou se aterrorizo cuando de pronto Bakura sonrió salvajemente - no hagas algo tonto! - rogo apretujandose contra el.

No lo hare, solo voy a darles una probada de con quien se estan metiendo - murmuro el peliblanco sin quitar su sonrisam, el doncel miro como Bakura comenzo a cargar un ataque bastante fuerte y sin que se diera cuenta agrego un poco de su propia energia para probar la teoria que se habia hecho anteriormente.

Bakura arrojo el ataque que al impactar contra el suelo se convirtio en un gigantesco remolino que comenzo a cortar todo a su alrededor, mucho mas fuerte de lo que incluso Bakura esperaba - wow... Eso no lo esperaba...

 _Entonces si debemos trabajar juntos, aunque eso lo veo lejano_ \- penso Ryou con un suspiro sufrido, aunque no pudo seguir pensando ya que Bakura comenzo a jalonearle fuera - Bakura! No sabemos cuantos monstruos hay! - chillo horrorizado al verse fuera de la cueva.

Shi! Haz silencio que necesito... - ambos tuvieron que saltar hacia los arboles cuando un monstruo salio de quien sabe donde directo hacia ellos.

Te lo dije! No debimos haber salido! - regaño Ryou al otro mientras se pegaba con fuerza a su costado - vamos a regre...

Ryou se detuvo mirando como Marik y Malik salieron de la cueva, seguro aprovechando la distraccion de todos los monatruos sobre ellos dos. Pero no pudo ver mucho mas ya que Bakura y el tuvieron que alejarse para evitar ser golpeados por la garra de un monstruo - tenemos que perderlos en el bosque! - gruño Bakura sin soltar su mano.

Pero no podemos dejar a mis amigos! - reclamo Ryou mirandole con e ceño fruncido.

Si nos morimos aqui tus amigos no podran revivirte - siseo el peliblanco comenzandole a arrastrar dentro del bosque.

Mientras tanto Yami y Yugi aun seguian en la cueva, Marik y Malik habian salido hacia unos segundos en un impulso de valentia y Joey junto con Seto no tuvieron de otra mas que seguirles - muy bien mocoso estamos solos

Mentira! Mis amigos deben estar fuera esperando... - un golpe de un monstruo fuera le detuvo y le hizo estremecer de miedo.

Yami se mordio el labio antes de decidir - Pues tenemos que salir nosotros de aqui tambien, vas a correr a mi ritmo esta claro?

Pero...! - Yugi estaba bastante asustado, se sentia solo sin sus amigos cerca y con el tricolor que no habia sido exactamente amable.

Nos voy a sacar de aqui en una pieza no te preocupes - y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Yugi habia sido jalado fuera, miro aterriorizado como la pata del monstruo enorme que golpeaba contra la barrera se dirigia hacia ellos.

Afortunamente Yami fue mas rapido y le empujo hacia abajo haciendo que ambos pasaran por debajo de la extremidad extraña, Yugi se sintio empujado hacia el bosque y miro como Yami lanzo un ataque al monstruo lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujarle, dandole oportunidad de volver a tomar su mano para salir corriendo en direccion aleatoria.

Y-Yami los demas donde...? - intento preguntar Yugi aun atontado por la rapida huida.

Yo que voy a saber, no los vi cuando salvaba nuestras vidas - murmuro el mas grande de mal humor - despues los buscaremos, ahora a salvar **nuestras** vidas - y por primera vez Yugi no tenia nada que objetar a eso.

Malik y Marik habian logrado correr un largo trecho del bosque sin problemas, destras de ellos iban Joey y Seto pero en algun punto del camino se separaron y fueron ellos dos solos por un tiempo... Tiempo en el que un monstruo les dio alcanse y casi no los pica en trocitos con sus garras.

Alguna puta idea de que hacer? - pregunto Marik agotado despues de estar salvando su pellejo y el de Malik por un rato, intento destruir al monstruo pero eso pronto fue un asunto perdido al igual que escapar.

De hecho si.... - murmuro Malik mientras esquivaba con rapidez in nuevo zarpaso - Mariku! Ayudanos!

Awww lindura, me invocaste! De hecho fui el primero, que emocion!! - chillo una voz alborotada y miraron llegar en un remolino de niebla morada al rubio parecido a ellos, su sonrisa demostraba el mismo nivel de salud mental que ellos - jejeje veo que estan en problemas

Podrias hacer algo con esa cosa!? - pregunto Marik con una vena saltando en su frente al verle de pie sin hacer nada contra el monstruo que intentaba matarles... Bueno, ahora matarle ya que a Malik parecia haberle olvidado por el momento.

Umm... Si podria, pero eso no te enseñaria nada... - dijo Mariku sin quitar su sonrisa divertida - soy un maestro que enseña bajo presion y que mejor presion que con tu vida en la linea, vamos te enseñare algo muy bueno!

* * *

_Con Ryou..._

Bakura! - grito Ryou queriendo que el otro se detuviera, al ver una sombra siguiendoles de pronto.

Tsk! Deja de molestar, creo que ya nos... - lo proximo que sintio Bakura fue el golpe que recibio cuando un monstruo salio de entre los arboles y los golpeo a ambos enviandoles a volar por la fuerza del golpe.

 _Tsk! Porque me duele tanto la cabeza?_ \- se pregunto Bakura intentando levantarse sumamente atontado y pronto se dio cuenta de la razon cuando miro a Ryou un poco mas alejado de el tirado en el suelo, sangraba por su cabeza un poco y parecia haberse dado un feo golpe contra el arbol con el que choco.

El no habia recibido tan golpe, el simplemente habia sido enviado a volar y cayo en la tierra patinando un poco, miro al monstruo dirigirse hacia Ryou y busco hacer algo para detenerle. Pero se confundió cuando algo envio el monstruo a volar y de pronto se encontro siendo levantado por su cuello - mira imbesil, te voy a enseñar a cuidar a tu Hikary y no sera placentero, eso te lo juro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!! :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como se encuentran?
> 
> Espero que bien y felices se leer este cap :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Okey.... Mientras corres por tu vida quiero que te concentres en tu energía, en tu interior y en algún momento deberías convocar algo - explico Mariku... Bueno no es que explico demasiado, pero eso era todo lo que diría mientras se sentaba lejos de la "accion" haciendole piojito a un Malik bastante mimoso junto suyo - o supongo que invocaras algo, tu solo asegurate de no morir o lastimarte

.... Siento que te odio bastardo - siseo Marik mientras esquivaba el ataque del monstruo frente suyo, detrás de el había otro que se unió a la "fiesta" recientemente - el mas viejo se supone que deberia ser el normal, no el mas psicopata

Aqui vamos de mal en peor amigo, asi que recomendaria que fueras moviendo ese trasero en hacer lo que te dije - ordeno Mariku mirando divertido a un Malik casi dormido por las caricias en sus mechones - mira que mas amigos pueden unirse a la fiesta

Marik quería morir cuando vio otro monstruo salir de quien sabe donde - _este cabrón me debe estar jodiendo, seguro quiere matarme y quedarse con Malik!_

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Creo que aqui estamos seguros - dijo Yami mirando alrededor con atención - tu que dices?

Yugi asintió soltando un suspiro de alivio - No creo que nos hayan seguido, podemos estirar las piernas al menos

Me alegra ver que se esten llevando mejor - comentó una voz serena y fuerte derrepente, Yami giro tenso esperando algo horrible mientras a Yugi le pareció conocida esa voz - me gusta que estés alerta, pero baja tus ánimos tigre que vengo en paz

Atem! - chillo Yugi alegre mientras corria hacia el recién llegado, cuyos brazos estaban abiertos para recibirle - estábamos escapando de unas cosas horribles, debiste haberlas visto!

Me imagino pequeño, he vivido aquí más tiempo del que quisiera y ya las conozco demasiado bien - dijo Atem con un suspiro de aburrimiento - pero eso no es importante, ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer

.... Quien eres tu? - pregunto Yami con una ceja arqueada.

Soy Atem, su espiritu guardián y mentor hasta que sepan lo necesario para detener al mal que azota este mundo - se presentó el moreno aun abrazando al adorable tricolor - pero necesito que aprendan a entenderse y trabajar juntos, aprenderemos de a poco... Claro siempre y cuando las bestias nos dejen, intentaré protegerlos con todo mi ser pero necesito que aprendan lo más rápido posible

Yami y Yugi se miraron de una forma que a Atem no le gusto, algo le decía que este par no se llevaba tan bien como esperaba... - _... Ojala que a los demás le vaya mejor que a mi, por los dioses...._

* * *

_Con Ryou..._

Un adorable peliblanco comenzaba a despertar con un terrible dolor de cabeza, gemía mientras se revolvia en el sitio calido y comodo en el que estaba - .... _Momento dónde estoy?_ \- se pregunto abriendo levemente los ojos y agradeciendo la sombra del lugar, se toco el lugar dolorido y noto que una venda grueza cubria la herida - ....Quien me curo?

Bakura? - murmuro luego de un rato intentando pensar pero rindiendose en el intento, cuando nadie le respondió se desenredo de las sabanas para levantarse poco a poco del cómodo futon donde estaba recostado - ... Hola...? Hay alguien por...? ..... Akefia...?

Que bueno que despertaste precioso, ya me estaba preocupando, no sabia si tenias una contusión o algo peor asi que estaba que subía por las paredes del estrés - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa feliz.

Ryou solo parpadeo mirando como Akefia se defendía sin nada de problemas de los embates desesperados de Bakura, ridiculamente facil de hecho, tanto asi que ni miraba en dirección de apaleado y con una mano detenía todos sus ataques - le estoy enseñando una lección a este pendejo, si quiere vuelve a descansar, me parece que aun no estas bien

Voy a matarte!! - chillo Bakura sin obtener mucha atención de nadie, mas furioso aun corrió hacia el moreno.... Solo para ser devuelto a la tierra por una bien colocada patada en el trasero - porque es que Ryou no siente esa mierda!? Se supone que el debería sentir lo que yo siento carajo!

Lo que sea que te haga yo no afectara a tu luz, ventajas de ser tu guardián, mentor y peor pesadilla pendejo - explicó Akefia con una sonrisa descarada - ahora levántate y demuestra las pelotas que tienes para decirle a tu luz que es debil, porque si no lo haces te va a doler aun mas cabron

Otro intento donde Bakura fue de nuevo enviado a volar de un golpe - Ryou en un rato voy contigo, necesito ver esa herida para saber si tu estas listo para tu propio entrenamiento - informo Akefia tronando sus nudillos - otro intento imbécil! Vamos a ver de que estas hecho!

Ryou simplemente asintio girando para volver al futon para acurrucarse, estaba dolorido después de como Bakura le habia tratado en todo este tiempo no tenia nada de ganas de abogar por el, podria escucharse malvado pero una parte de el disfruto de cada paliza que Bakura recibía.

* * *

_Con Malik..._

Bien lindura, a tu Yami le están pateando el trasero.... - comento Mariku de forma distraída al Hikary junto a el - que hara al respecto?

Yo? Que podria hacer? La verdad es que fui un idiota al engañar a mis amigos para que hiciéramos esa tonteria de hechizo - murmuro Malik algo arrepentido - ... Ninguno sabemos mucho de magia, el que esta mas preparado es Ryou y no tiene la seguridad para que ningún hechizo le salga bien, estamos bastante jodidos la verdad y todo es nuestra culpa

Umm... La verdad es que yo también la cague bastante hace mucho tiempo, pero un idiota inteligente me dijo que todo sucede por una razón - tranquilizo Mariku con voz algo ida, sus pensamientos parecían estar en otro lugar - asi que no te mortifiques mas por eso, quizás era el momento de que ustedes supieran la verdad.... Deja de pensar en eso y sigue tu instinto, que haces ahora para salvar a tu Yami que esta haciendo lo posible para salvarte a ti

Eh... Bueno... - Malik miro alrededor sin saber que hacer, miro a Marik tener un tiempo difícil con los monstruos y suspiro para concentrarse.

Un rato después podemos ver la nube gris sobre la cabeza de Malik sintiéndose completamente inutil - .... Mejor ayudale tu antes de que me quede sin Yami

Vamos cosita, deja de pensar tanto y solo actua - animo Mariku con una sonrisa tranquila - dudo mucho que a ti te funcione eso de pensar, creo que te salen mejor los impulsos... Mira le estan pateando el tracero, que puedes hacer?

Malik lanzo una sonrisa socarrona - Supongo que salvarle el pellejo y luego regodearme - la verdad sea dicha... Mariku tenia razón, eso de analizar las cosas no se le daba demasiado bien.

Asi que sabiendo que de estar sus amigos sufrirán un infarto corrió hacia el peligro con una sonrisa divertida, no sabia que haria pero estaba seguro que algo sucederia. Llego a pararse a un lado de Marik que jadeaba por el esfuerzo y miro a los cuatro monstruos serio - se puede saber que demonios haces aqui!? - chillo el Yami mirandole aterrorizado.

Ayudandote, te estan pateando el tracero - gruño Malik malhumorado - vamos, les regresaremos a donde pertenecen juntos!

Marik le miro con nerviosismo y ambos tuvieron que agacharse para esquivar a uno de los monstruos que venia hacia ellos, Malik fruncio el ceño y tomo la mano de Marik para alejarle lo mas posible de los monstruos - debemos hacer algo

Algo como que? - pregunto Marik confundido.

No se, algo... Vamos a ser impulsivos y locos vale? - Marik no pudo evitar sonreirle ante eso.

Seamos impulsivos y locos entonces - asintio sin tapujos.

* * *

_Con Yugi..._

.... No tengo nada que decir - murmuró Yugi desviando la mirada lejos de Yami mientras este hacia exactamente lo mismo.

Bien, a Atem este "ejercicio" no le salio tan bien. Suspiro no entendiendo que tenia de difícil decir cualidades buenas del contrario - de verdad? Nada de nada? Vamos algo bueno deben de haber visto en el otro!

Lo conozco desde hace un dia mas o menos y se ha portado como un imbécil conmigo, que puedo decir bueno de el? - reclamo Yugi con un puchero.

Ha sido un mocoso todo este tiempo, no puedo pensar en algo bueno sobre el - gruño Yami casi al mismo tiempo sacando goterones de la frente de Atem.

Creo que ustedes comenzaron el pie izquierdo, que tal si hacemos borron y cuenta nueva? - pregunto el moreno intentando apaciguar el obvio descontento que habia entre ese par - vamos Yugi, tu primero... Presentate y di cosas que te gusten, cosas que te disgusten... No se, di lo que quieras para que Yami te conozca bien

Bueno, si debe hacerse - murmuro Yugi sin muchas ganas - soy Yugi y me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos, me gusta hacerlos sonreir y cuidarlos... Me gusta jugar con ellos, cualquier juego no importa cual sea con tal de pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos

Atem miro a Yami severo indicandole que era su turno y que debia hacerlo si o si - .... Me llamo Yami y realmente no me gustan muchas cosas, Bakura y Marik mayormente me molestan asi que no se que es lo que tu sientes por los otros dos mocosos.... Aunque puedo coincidir en que me gustan los juegos, pero prefiero los que puedo jugar solo o si es necesario jugaba con el abuelo

Ven! Tienen mas en común de lo que imaginan - Yami y Yugi le miraron extrañamente por el comentario a los que la expresion entuciasmada de Atem cambio - bueno... Quizas no tanto pero eso tampoco es malo, polos opuestos se atraen y no son gemelos, son las mitades de un todo... Yugi es tu Luz, es el "bueno" por decirlo de alguna forma y tu Yami eres el malo, no porque seas malo en realidad

Yo le veo bastante malvado - murmuro Yugi cruzando sus brazos como niño chiquito.

Si lo ves asi tocara enseñarle cosas buenas entonces y estoy seguro que Yami estara mas que abierto a aprender - Yami parecia querer negarse pero Atem lo fulmino con la mirada, no era su estilo imponerse, pero de que este par se llevaria bien lo harian lo mas pronto posible.

* * *

_Con Ryou..._

Creo que con un poco de descanso estarás mejor - murmuro Akefia cambiando los vendajes de la frente de Ryou - aunque no tenemos tiempo que perder, dejame pensar en algo para adelantar....

Y a mi no piensas curarme!? - grito Bakura en una esquina alejada del par, miraba enojado a Akefia mientras sangre salia de varias cortaduras para nada graves - me duele hasta el alma!!

Me alegro por ello, piensa en lo que hiciste - dijo Akefia sin verguenza ni arrepentimiento - piensa en como protegeras a tu luz de ahora en adelante para no tener que pasar por eso

.... Los odio a los dos! - chillo el Yami enfurruñado dando la vuelta para no mirarles.

Dios mio, no puedo creer que semejante mocoso provenga de mi - gruño Akefia negando con la cabeza lleno de frustracion - mi mas sentido pesame precioso, no se que sea peor, aguantarle o luchar contra Zork

Jejeje eres muy gracioso, aunque yo creo que esta solo y necesita comprensión - despues de un rato a Ryou se le habia pasado el enojo contra Bakura y estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad... Otra vez - cuando se le baje la ira me acercare a ver si puedo hablar civilizadamente con el

Akefia pareció suspirar aliviado - Te lo agradezco, yo arreglo todo a madrazos a si que me alegro que al menos tu cooperes o si no creo matare a tu Yami a palos

Por favor no, intentaré hablarle... Tu solo deseame suerte - Ryou sonrio de forma leve, ni el mismo sabia como resultaría esto... Solo sabia que debia hacer las pases con su Yami o estarian en un problema.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Los perdimos! No puedo creelo, perdimos a nuestros protegidos! - chillo Joey con expresión de horror.

Si, que tragedia... Quieres algo de comer? Aun tengo fruta de la que trajo el doncel tricolor - contrario al rubio Seto no parecia para nada estresado, mas bien parecia estar relajado.

Joey le miro con fastidio - Como puedes estar pensado en comida en un momento asi!!!

Quiero disfrutar de la paz actual, estoy seguro que se las arreglaran solos y si no aprenderemos a sobrevivir - si, Seto no estaba para nada preocupado por la perdida de sus protegidos - estan más seguros de esta forma, un nuevo berrinche y el los asesinaría iba a ser yo

.... No puedo refutar a eso - murmuro Joey suspirando antes de darse cuenta de que el castaño tenia bastante razon, asi que sonrio relajandose completamente y miro el bolso de Seto lleno de frutas - no seas tragon y comparte!

Te ofreci por algo perro - gruño Seto sin mirarle.

.... A quien le dijiste perro!? - chillo Joey furioso y la paz que habia se esfumo, esta vez por culpa de ellos mismos pero ni cuenta se dieron mientras se gritaban mutuamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
